Hizashi Yoshi
Hizashi Yoshi, otherwise known as Kenpachi Yoshi is the elder sister of Gekkō Utsukushi and the current Captain of the 11th Division, as well as the main female protagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person". Her lieutenant is Shion Kurenai. Despite her appearance of a cold and achieving Shinigami who is the pride of Soul Society, Hizashi is actually an emotionally broken young woman. Appearance Hizashi is a beautiful young woman with long, rose-colored hair that reaches down to her thighs. Her bangs are parted in the middle and frame both sides of her face, reaching down to her chest and tied in the middle by golden hair clips. There is also a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. Hizashi wears a blue rose ornament on the left side of her hair. She has stunning purple eyes that mask soul-crushing sadness through their radiance. Her figure is perfectly proportioned. Hizashi, despite being a Captain, wears attire completely different than her predecessor. She wears a crimson top that is cut out in the middle, exposing most of her midriff, and revealing her bare back, in addition to having a cut that exposes parts of the top of her breasts, as well as the sides of the top reaching down to her skirt. The top's sleeves are deattatched, and end in black frills held by crimson lace. She also wears black, fingerless gloves. Hizashi, in addition, wears a black frilled miniskirt and black, thigh-high socks. Hizashi's attire is completed by leather army boots. Personality and Traits Hizashi is a quiet and near-emotionless young woman, as shown in her first appearance, where she does not say a word or react to anything until she is issued orders to kill Kazuma Nakamura. Her quietness is not due to a lack of self-confidence however; it is because she does not fear anything; aside from her nightmares and that person. She has a "no-nonsense" attitude, and follows through with any order that the Gotei 13 set for her with unexpected determination, putting said order before anything else. Hizashi is always bitter and apathetic towards other people, even though she is deeply traumatized. This is best shown when several people attempt to get her to open up to them to no avail, with her merely brushing them off wordlessly. She is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Hizashi generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that she is faced with as seen from how she rarely views her opponent worth her time. Despite this trait, Hizashi is a very perceptive young woman and is fully aware of the limits of her abilities and usually anything she states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Hizashi greatly dislikes any physical contact with those of the opposite gender; this stems from the incident that destroyed her emotionally. Whenever a man touches her, even by accident, or makes unneeded passes at her, she would scream and strike them violently, as she kicked Touma across a room for 'accidently' groping her chest. Hizashi is viewed as Soul Society's treasure, due to her beauty, power, and grace, and is revered and adored by all. However, a majority of these people do not know of her past. Hizashi's relationship with her younger sister Kōzuki is an strained one; when Kōzuki was born during their time as humans, their parents always told Kōzuki that she was their favorite, and focused on her, completely ignoring Hizashi, who had to find ways to make herself happy. The reason for this was because the doctor had called Kōzuki "gifted", in addition, Hizashi had dyslexia, and was seen by their parents as a "lost cause". Kōzuki, however, was always kind to Hizashi, and while Hizashi had loved her sister for that, deep down, she felt incredible jealousy and resentment towards her younger sibling. As her grades were failing, in addition to other things, when Kōzuki passed away, she overheard her mother wishing that Hizashi "should've died instead", which led to her committing suicide. Even after being accepted by the Gotei 13, Hizashi always felt emotionless, and when a certain incident involving Eienrai during her days as a lieutenant occured, it "killed off her emotions". After that, Hizashi only fought aimlessly, hoping that there would be a way that she could die without being reincarnated. However, after meeting Gai Nagareboshi, she began to see that all hope wasn't lost. History Recent History Tenth Release- Nothingness Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hizashi uses Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Hizashi's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists. Hizashi is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. In addition, she utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her sword at her opponent. Hizashi is also capable of utilizing her scabbard as an off-hand weapon when cornered. She is even capable of wielding her sword using her feet when she has to improvise. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Gurenōka' (紅蓮桜花, "Crimson Lotus Cherry"): An advanced Iaidō technique, Hizashi grips her blade and draws it from its sheath quickly, before using Shunpo, speeds past the enemy and slices them, before returning her Zanpakutō to its scabbard. The cut only appears seconds after Hizashi has struck them. This technique throws away defence for a full powered attack. *'Kamisori-fū' (剃刀風, "Razor Wind"): Unsheathing her sword in a blink of an eye, Hizashi launches a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air from her sword to strike her opponent. *'Jūshichi Bunkatsu' (十七分割, "Seventeen Divisions"): Hizashi instantanously unsheathes her Zanpakutō, slices her opponent, and re-sheathes her sword seventeen times. *'Hattenshō' (八点衝, "Eight Point Piercer"): Hizashi unsheathes her Zanpakutō, and pricks at her opponent with a rapid amount of thrusts. The thrusts occur at such speed that the opponent feels all of them connecting at the same time. Shunpo Master: Hizashi is incredibly fast, and a highly skilled practitioner of Shunpo. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance, constantly moving in zig-zagging patterns to confuse her opponent, thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Unlike other Shunpo users, Hizashi does not dissapear while moving, instead; white streaks of light scatter off of her feet as she accelerates, while creating multiple after-images of herself, which have the added effect of confusing the enemy. Hizashi's movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. *'Sensa' (閃鞘, "Flash Sheath"): With Sensa, Hizashi applies Shunpo to her arms, giving her the ability to attack extraordinarily quickly. She mainly uses this to enhance her drawing speed, giving her a bigger edge over her opponent. Immense Spiritual Power: Hizashi's reiatsu is so vast it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear, being a vast, potent and brilliant white aura of light that is released around her. This, combined with her already incredible combat skills and power, makes her one of the most formidable characters in the story. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its mere presence, even other Captains. *'Damage Resistance:' Hizashi can use her reiatsu as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. Hakuda Combatant: While used less often, Hizashi has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. She was able to effortlessly knock out Touma, Kaede, and Hikari stealthily with a single strike each. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and wrestling throws, as well as elegant techniques. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other Shinigami captains like Kazuma Nakamura, Hizashi has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During her fight against Gai, despite gaining several major injuries, Hizashi was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored her wounds to the point that she seemed unfazed by them. Stats Zanpakutō Katamichi (片道 lit. One-Way Road) is the name of Hizashi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with four prongs sticking out of the tsuba which point upwards. Unlike most other Zanpakutō, Katamichi is not worn on Hizashi's waist, instead, Hizashi carries it in her hands, within the scabbard. Katamichi is a sword with high attack capability that is said to cut through anything when utilized with Iaidō. This is proven when she slices straight through Kazuma Nakamura's Zanpakutō, Hayabusa, and later on, when Hizashi cuts through time and space to save Gekkō from Gunha Teishin. When in a tight situation, Katamichi's scabbard can be wielded in Hizashi's right hand to serve as a secondary weapon. Katamichi's other releases are seldom seen, as she only releases her sword against opponents she considers "worth my her time". Some have speculated that Hizashi does not know of Shikai or Bankai. *'Energy Blade': Unlike most Zanpakutō abilities, this technique can be used in Katamichi's sealed state, as proof of Hizashi's skill. Hizashi engulfs the blade of her Zanpakutō with a large aura of energy. She can then swing the sword at her opponent, releasing the aura and producing a massive explosion on impact. Hizashi can also keep the aura on her blade to augment her sword swings. Shikai: Unlike most other Zanpakutō, Katamichi has no release command. By gripping the hilt and spinning it around, Hizashi unleashes her Shikai. In this form, it remains the same, which is an oddity for most Shikai. Trivia *Hizashi is the first female Kenpachi, or so PersonaSuperiorDeus thinks. *Hizashi is PersonaSuperiorDeus' favorite character out of all his/her creations, though he/she believes that he/she went a little out of control creating her. *Hizashi's name means 'sunlight' (日差し 'hizashi'), 'beauty' (美 'yoshi'). This is to contrast her sister, Gekkō Utsukushi, whose name means 'moonlight' (月光 'gekkō'). *According to a Certain Databook, Hizashi's: **Hobbies include: napping and playing with cats. **Favorite foods are cheesecake and pudding and her favorite drink is her special home-brewed shake. **Dislikes: Noise, being interrupted, excessive violence, and a certain person. **Hizashi wishes to fight Gai Nagareboshi and Eienrai. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:11th Division